Motive to Kill
by DestinyKitten48
Summary: She had been called to kill THE Shizuo Heiwajima. But as we all know, not everything goes according to plan.   Shizuo x OC
1. Prologue: Only For You

Prologue: Only for you

Heavy breathing echoed throughout the darkened room, the sound of panting and soft, feminine moans unable to be dismissed by audible ears. Pain wracked her small frame even as pleasure elated her senses. This was nothing new, yet Izaya couldn't help the cheshire grin that spread over his lips as the girl beneath him clung onto his shoulders, nails digging into his pale flesh.

She never spoke, every time they did this intimate act, just sighed and moaned, egging him on with her lustful lips. Izaya loved humans more than anything else but this was one of the things he loved the most. Manipulate their feelings and your request is as good as done.

Looking down at the exhausted girl beneath him, he spares her a smirk.

"Enjoy yourself?" She says nothing as he removes himself from her fragile frame, sitting on the edge of the bed. She wants to yelp at his harsh removal but restrains her turmoil behind steely eyes. The light from the window illuminates his figure but the girl does nothing to show she is upset with his unwillingness to continue.

He never was.

Rolling onto her side, all the shame that had gathered inside of her after all this time rushed to her stomach, a nauseating urge to vomit overtaking her. But she didn't. She was too prideful to ever show weakness in front of the one and only Izaya Orihara.

The bed sunk in further beneath her as Izaya leaned towards her, his breath caressing her ear.

"Are you ready for your job?" Another question that the girl would leave unanswered. But Izaya did not fret. Laying his long fingers on her exposed thigh, he continued to speak smugly into her ear. "We had a deal after all."

A deal. The girl finally produced a reaction as she scoffed quietly. This was much less a deal than it was sexual persuasion. In the end though, they both knew she would oblige, no matter his request. Because this foolish girl "loved" him~. The thought made Izaya want to laugh but instead he continued to prod the girl, earning him a reaction much more worth his amusement.

Small blond hairs rose along her spine as Izaya drug his fingers up her back.

"Won't you kill… Shizu-chan~?"

In that darkened room, where silence was now the only sound, the girl stared ahead of her with a glazed over vision. She nodded.

"Yes."

Izaya lips curled upwards into a menacing smirk.

Heiwajima Shizuo was as good as dead.


	2. Chapter One: Of Mind Games and Trickery

Chapter One: Of Mind Games and Trickery

Heiwajima Shizuo often finds himself in situations that, to many others, seem impossible. For example, nowhere in his morning plans did he desire to uproot that parking meter and destroy public property. Nor did he ever want to smash in that vending machine till all of its contents were destroyed and worth nothing. Shizuo had simply come to the conclusion that life had decided to fuck him over and there wasn't much he could do about that.

_**Fuck life back?**_

Sure, tell him how and he'd do it. But for now, he had to deal with the frantic city life of Ikebukero and its population of morons.

Beside him strolled his partner and employer, Tom, who seemed none the wiser to Shizuo's inner ramblings. The man simply sighed, hands thrown into his pockets as they trudged through the city, people avoiding them as they came. A debt collector and his monster body guard. Maybe they all weren't morons after all.

"Feeling hungry," the dreadlocked man inquired as he checked his watch. Shizuo glanced upwards and beyond the smog and city fumes, he could see the sky beginning to lighten. It was getting late and his job for the day was done. Redirecting his attention, he shook his head.

"Not tonight," he responded and Tom simply nodded. Shizuo pulled his smokes from his chest pocket and fumbled with the lighter as he pulled a cigarette out of the case and perched it between his lips. After a few failed attempts, the lighter still refused to ignite. Shizuo's jaw clenched irritably and the cigarette snapped in half.

"Damn," he growled, obviously frustrated with the turn of events. Tom sighed, pulling his own lighter from his pocket and tossing it to Shizuo has he began to walk away. "See you tomorrow," the dark haired man called back with a wave, never turning to see if Shizuo bothered to wave back.

He never did.

Shizuo watched Tom's receding form before lighting up a new cigarette and inhaling deeply. A serene calm washed over him with the action and he closed his eyes, standing there in the middle of the street. Placing his cigarettes back in his chest pouch, his brows furrowed.

"Need more smokes…"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, come again."<p>

Shizuo grunted in reply as he pocketed the smokes and his now near empty wallet. Taking up the milk, he stepped back out into the streets. Rarely did he ever bother with a proper reply but the man at the counter never bothered with proper hospitality.

"Damn 'Bukero," Shizuo growled as gripped the bottle tight. Obviously he wasn't the most sociable to get along with but it was his job. With a low grumble, Shizuo was just thankful the cashier hadn't run or hid like many of the others he had stopped at on previous nights.

Really though. He was just buying some smokes and _**milk. **_What about that screamed 'DANGEROUS'?

_**("He-Heiwajima!") **_

Oh right. His name was enough. He couldn't blame Kasuka for having an alias.

The air had grown cold and stiff with nightfall but he didn't mind much as he trudged his way home, snapping the lid off his drink. It clattered to the ground, a loud noise that broke the still silence but Shizuo ignored it as he drank the milk in one swig.

Staring at the now empty bottle, he frowned.

"Need more milk."

With a scowl, he placed the bottle on the ground, careful as to not tip it over. He wasn't sure if the silence could take any more noise, such as the shattering of class. At least Shizuo knew his nerves couldn't.

Returning his large hands to his pockets, the blonde man cast his gaze around. A presence lurked near, he could sense it. Of course, this wasn't anything new. Life_** had**_ decided to fuck him over, remember?

He ground his teeth, the cigarette in his mouth ground to pieces of paper and tobacco as well. He spit out what remained of the destroyed smoke and continued his walk home, doing his best to ignore the foul taste in his mouth. But, he couldn't ignore the sense of irritation washing over him.

How long did they plan to wait?

Tilting his head, a deep 'humph' left his throat as he suddenly thrust his arm out of his pocket when he neared a street sign. Clutching at the large piece of pole, he clenched his fist, looking around himself threateningly as the poll was crushed between his fingers. It swayed under his grip before breaking off entirely and crashing to the ground.

Shizuo once again cast his gaze around him as he bent down and hoisted the sign to his shoulder.

"Wanna come out?" he called into the dark but of course there was no response. The air remained still but the stiffness was there, lingering, waiting, watching. His eyes roamed every corner of pitch blackness but, as suspected, he remained alone. Shizuo paused before placing the sign back on the ground, destroyed for all real world purposes. The presence lingered a moment longer before a sudden rush of emptiness once more overtook Shizuo. Whomever it had been had at least been wise.

Without another word, Shizuo turned to continue his shuffle home. He was too tired to be pissed.

And to notice the gleaming eyes gazing upon him…

"Shizuo, you _**monster." **_

_**Izaya.**_


	3. Chapter Two: GuideLines for Failure

Chapter Two: Plans are a Guide Line for Failure

Izaya sat in his office, staring out the glass window situated behind his desk. Namie had left earlier, tired of his teasing antics but, of course, this was not what was bugging Izaya so. Namie was such a simple human, nothing to ever worry himself with, just simple entertainment. But Shizuo…

Izaya felt his brow twitch. The mere thought of that _**monster**_ irritated him, his least favorite human. But that was an understatement. Izaya utterly despised the man known as Shizuo Heiwajima. His death would be the best gift that he could ever receive.

And _**she**_ knew that.

Izaya had hunted her down from his high school days, a girl that would even be able to tame that man. A girl that he knew would do anything for him. Funny how some things just never change. Her occupation had strayed from her 'dreams' but no words of complaint were ever spoken.

For _**she**_ was quite the excellent temptress, an **assassin** for any man to be wary of.

"Isn't that right Suki-chan~" Izaya sang as the door to his office opened, revealing said girl. Her gaze was as blank as always and she didn't offer his exclamation an answer.

"Or are you just a murderer?" he pondered, gaze shifting to the fragile twenty-three year old woman. "No occupation, you just like the thrill."

Suki stared at nothing unparticular as she sat on one of the two sofa's in his office, sighing as she leaned back, a small murmur leaving her lips.

"It brings in money."

Her answer caused Izaya to break out into a fit of laughter, clutching his chest as he spun in his chair, laughter resounding throughout the room. She watched as the chair came to a halt, wheels screeching as Izaya slammed his feet down.

"Such a wonderful answer," he spoke as he pulled himself from his chair. Suki continued to watch nonchalantly as he stepped behind her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders.

"You're so terrible," he cooed into her ear, "a monster yourself maybe."

Suki tilted her gaze up to his, bangs falling over the right side of her face.

"Aren't all humans?"

Izaya smirked at this notion and pulled away from the unresponsive girl, sauntering back over to his computer, collapsing into his chair, elbows propped on his desk. She really hadn't changed.

He hated her just as much as before too~.

* * *

><p>Shizuo stared at the ceiling as the alarm clock, now crushed and in pieces on the nightstand, halted it's annoying beeping. Rubbing a large, calloused hand over his eyes, he sighed.<p>

Shizuo was not what you would call a morning person.

Sitting up, he blindly reached for his smokes and lit one up, puffing on the cigarette with long breaths. He had work every day this week due to those cheap bastards and their debt and Shizuo cursed each and every one of them as he stood from his bed, the springs creaking under his weight. Glancing down at it, he briefly thought about getting a new one but pushed the idea away just as quickly.

His apartment was scarcely furnished. His bed, a small round table (glued in multiple places) and his night stand that was ready for the trash. With a scowl, he stepped into his kitchen, jerking the small fridge open for his glass of milk.

Hadn't Tom ever heard of a raise?

As the creamy liquid slid down his throat, after a good smoke, Shizuo was feeling as awake as he figured he would ever be. Grabbing his outfit from over the table where he had left it to lay the night before, he stepped into his bathroom and shut the door.

"Just another day."

* * *

><p>"Gun?"<p>

"No, no Suki-chan~, far too easy for that monster."

"… Knife?"

Izaya scoffed at her belated innocence. She had gone to school with Shizuo as well obviously, so why was she so far off. Irritated, Izaya pushed the emotion away as he smirked, leaning in towards the brown haired girl with a feline like grace.

"I want you to break him," the informant cooed, playing with a strand of her hair before allowing it to fall back to her shoulder. "Draw him in, _make him love you. And then I want you to crush him." _

Suki's eyes widened briefly, just long enough for her body to feela slight sense of shock, but it was gone in an instant.

Izaya continued, smirking at her failed motion at feigning carelessness.

**"**As **_his _**lover, you will kill him."


	4. Chapter Three: Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions

"Work for me."

This had taken both him and Tom back. Tom was the first to look back where the small voice had come from. There stood a daintily dressed girl, skirt flowing above her knees from the commotion that Shizuo had just caused (vending machine ruined, guy in debt knocked out, the usual). The girl closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, before thrusting it forward. Her finger pointing directly at-

"Shizuo Heiwajima. I want you to work for me."

Tom's mouth about hit the pavement but Shizuo, hands jammed in his pocket per usual, turned only his head, giving her a long side ways glance. Where had this girl even come from? Staring at her, she stared back, eyes boring into his even behind his shades.

Turning his head away, he grunted.

"No thanks."

"It wasn't a request," the girl called out. If Tom wasn't surprised enough before, he sure as hell was now. This girl, she obviously knew who Shizuo was, what he was known for, yet here she stood, staring at his back so nonchalantly. "No is not an acceptable answer."

Shizuo simply continued his walk to wherever they had been on their way to before, expecting Tom to follow. He couldn't be taking her seriously This dainty female requesting his help? It was a joke surely, a dare even. But he couldn't lose his temper, not with a female.

The blonde ex-bartender heard hurried steps behind him, but what he suspected to be Tom wasn't it. The girl took her next few steps in a leap, nearly landing on Shizuo's back, close enough for him to grow irritable.

Her head poked around the side of his body, hair tossed from the wind, revealing a child like face. He sure as hell wasn't going to play with some _**kid**_. The girl laced her fingers around his arm, pulling herself forward as Shizuo came to a halt. This was growing old and fast.

"What the hell," he ground out between clenched teeth down at the girl. Her body looked especially tiny and fragile to him but as Tom neared, placing a hand on the girls own to remove it from him, Shizuo noticed that she wasn't to much smaller in height from Tom.

She reached up to Shizuo's face, despite Toms futile attempts to remove the girl, and slipped her fingers around his shades, pulling them off with ease. Instantly, their eyes met and Shizuo was more than a little surprised.

He knew he was scowling, brows furrowed with his irritation, but she showed no sign of caring, eyes just a blank, blue gaze as they remained locked with his own.

"Won't you make this easy for me Shizuo?"

Though her words and sneaky demeanor reminded him of that damn fleas, this woman he was sure he had never seen before, her eyes held a calmness that he couldn't describe. It was better than his smokes, he was sure about that… milk… no, it didn't go that far.

With a grunt, Shizuo forced his gaze to the side, shaking his arm till the girl was forced to release his arm, though his glasses remained clasped between her long fingers. Her contrasting pink polish shown brightly against the tint of his shades. Such delicate fingers had touched his skin. Looking over this unphased girl, Shizuo only felt anger.

"What are you playing at?" he spoke up, drawing her attention from Tom who had pulled out a smoke of his own. Shizuo was tired, he wanted a smoke too and then a long nap. Yet, this girl seemed persistent, in her own unique way, to piss him off.

"A bodyguard, on day's when you're not with him," she spoke, gesturing towards Tom, "that's all." Bodyguard? What the hell for? Shizuo stared at the girl, who's blank blue gaze resembled that of Kasuka's in a way.

"I'm a girl all alone in a big city," she explained, a sigh escaping her lips as Shizuo looked else ware, obviously not interested in her proposition. "I'll pay of course." As if on cue, she felt the hole in her wallet burn through her jacket pocket. She was dirt pour till she turned in this guys body to Izaya… yet Izaya wanted her to-

Disgust was her prominent emotion as she continued to explain. A little pocket change would be nice. There were only so many people that honestly requested the services of someone in her business, too terrified to truthfully get involved.

Shizuo's thoughts, on the other hand, were drawn back to his creaky bed and, of course, Kasuka. He had done so much for Shizuo, but what had Shizuo done to ever repay him? A little extra cash would be nice, hadn't he been telling himself that only this morning… The decision lingered there but he made no move to grasp it. Turning away once more, he spoke to Tom.

"We're late."

Tom nodded. His presence had been so still during their conversation, like he was so entranced by the activities at hand. As he passed, a sigh escaped his lips as he crushed his cigarette into the pavement. They were taking their leave and she had yet to convince him. At this rate…

"_**Shizu-chan probably hates me just as much~" **_

Izaya's words rang through her head. She was running out of things to say here. If what Izaya said were true (why would he lie to her?) then this could be her chance. She hated it. But what other choice did she have if she were to follow his orders? This guy was so… unsociable, even less so than her. Attract him Izaya said, 'make him love you'. Suki scoffed. Yes, this was the best way to go or she'd be forced to chase after this "monster" of Ikebukero forever.

"Izaya," she mumbled, almost inaudibly, but the blond man stopped in his tracks. Turning his head back towards her, a growl ripped through his throat. Shit… too late to turn back now.

"I need help… please protect me from Izaya Orihara."

The sound of the fleas name caused his hands to clench but the only thing he could throw was Tom or the girl… neither were very tolerable options. No matter how much this girl was annoying him. She had just said the magic "piss off" words. Shizuo stepped towards the girl who continued to stare at him, eyes showing a conflicting emotion within herself.

"How did you get involved with that flea-"

Latching onto his vest, fists clenched so tightly he was sure it would be wrinkled he could barely make out her mumbled request of, "you've got to help me."

The words were like acid coming off her tongue. She was ready to kill herself for protruding such lies about Izaya, but this was _**for Izaya. **_

_**Shizuo was at a loss for words at the girl holding onto him. He glanced back at Tom, eyes searching his for some indication of what to do but the dread locked man just shrugged and mouthed the words, 'you're problem now.' Shizuo glared at the man who just chuckled. Way to be a pal. **_

_**But the girl pulled herself off of Shizuo this time, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. But as Shizuo stared down at her, it was obvious she hadn't been crying. Those eyes of her were still perfectly blue and blank. What the hell was up with this girl… **_

"_**I've got to go," Shizuo said after a moment, time ticking by and his job with Tom still long from over. He himself took his shades from the girl, placing them back over his eyes. The familiar tinted world behind the lenses did nothing to the girls eyes though as she glanced back up at him. **_

_**Still blue. And blank. Was it calming or unnerving… Shizuo couldn't decide now.**_

_**It just wasn't human to be so utterly unphased. **_

"_**Russian Sushi tomorrow then," she said, already turning away. Shizuo's jaw clenched, teeth crashing together. Could she be more demanding? **_

_**But she didn't wait for a response, simply tilted her head back, hair cascading down her back in waves of highlighted brown, and nodded her head for him. **_

_**The board had been laid out… **_

_**And the game was in motion. **_


	5. Chapter Four: Lifeless

Chapter Four: Lifeless

He had never expected such a direct move from Suki, oh no. Never in all the years he had known her, all the nights they had spent together, purely for his information gathering and her corporation, the frail girl had never been one to make the first move. From resources and past employers, all they knew was she used others to get to her target.

But _this time…_

Izaya rearranged the pieces of his chess bored, smirk crawling over his lips. Oh yes. Suki had just made this a very interesting game indeed. Faintly, he was able to catch the soft sound of her breathing from the room over. With a spin in his chair, he stared out the window, staring at the people, morbid faces dragging themselves through life.

"Wouldn't it just be easier… to die…" he commented, throwing his head back.

Oh yes, how he loved humans so.

* * *

><p>She hadn't given a time for when they were supposed to meet. Nor did she offer a name or number. Shizuo stared out the window of Russian Sushi impatiently. If he was too be a 'bodyguard', then where the hell was the damn girl he was guarding. This was a waste of his time without a body to follow around. Tom had offered to come, seems he'd taken a liking to the blank girl, "childish cuteness" he had said. Shizuo gave a 'humph' as he lit up a smoke, dangling from his lips lifelessly.<p>

What was the point to any of it really?

Sure, Tom and him had split for the day so he could talk to this girl but if she didn't show, what did that mean? Maybe someone had already gotten her for the flea. Or maybe she had just been pulling his leg. But he shoved aside both possibilities. He would have easily sensed anything Izaya related within his city so that was out. And he highly doubted that girl knew how to laugh let alone play a prank.

Anyways, she'd be stupid to pull such a thing on him. And Shizuo had a hunch she wasn't stupid.

Waiting, he watched as Simon handed out flyers and people ran. The usual in 'Bukero. After another half hour of waiting, and growing extremely impatient (notice the crack in the table) he spotted her, running, chest heaving as she nearly ran out in front of a car. Sighing, Shizuo re-adjusted himself.

She wouldn't claim to be late, and he'd claim to be early.

No point in getting riled up. He was still feeling the toll from yesterday working on him. Sparing one last glance at his new employer before she entered the shop, she was exchanging anything less than friendly conversation with Simon (how could anything she say be kind with that 'bored-as-hell' look on her face). Her hair still lay over her shoulders, carelessly brushed. Her dainty body was covered with a small sundress, ruffled at the bottom around her knees.

If she continued to dress like that, Shizuo was sure she'd have to worry about more than just Izaya chasing after her.

"How's this going to work."

The girl sat across from him, distractedly staring out the window, gazing as the people walked by, exchanging idol chatter with each other. Yet just as soon as he'd caught her side-tracked she was back to staring at him.

Her head rest upon her open palm as she shrugged. She had him here with her now, but they both had boundaries. If she were to advance upon him so soon, so intimately, he'd leave, she knew that much. As she gazed at him it was easy to tell he wasn't use to average "couples contact".

"Just stay with me for as long as you can," she shrugged before laying her arm across the table, palm now facing upwards towards him.

"Give me your phone."

Shizuo, taken back by the demand, just stared at her behind his shades, cigarette ashes landing on the table near her hand. Her eyes darted to the ashes for a moment before back to Shizuo. But he didn't miss how she scooted her hand further away from the fallen ashes. Grudgingly, he stubbed out this smoke and reached into his pocket for his phone.

With a grunt, he placed it in her palm, more than a little worse for wear. She looked at it for a moment before glancing at him through her parted bangs.

"This is really pathetic," she almost smiled before flipping up the screen and pressing some keys. He was sure she was simply just inserting her number but when she halted her fiddling, he noticed a look of familiarity wash over her.

_**"**_What's this?" she questioned, displaying a picture of Kasuka. A wave of heat rushed over Shizuo's face and he was sure he was blushing.

"Crush on an idol, huh, I see how it is."

"Shut up," he growled, snatching his phone from her grasp, barely managing to avoid her fingers that were wound around the object. Yet she didn't wince or react in any manner, just shrugged, looking out the window once more.

"I'm not judging."

Shizuo placed the phone back in his pocket with a sigh.

"Brother," he mumbled, knowing he really shouldn't tell just anyone but the girl heard. And nodded. "That's neat." Could she be anymore enthusiastic? No, Shizuo figured, he was working with a robot.

"I'll call you if I need help," she said suddenly after they both had received their drinks.

"My number?" he asked but she just looked back at him as she stood from the seat, fluffing her dress.

"Got it."

Shizuo didn't know how nor did he have time to ask as she gave a small, nonchalant wave. Watching her leave, he went to watching as the ice in her water bobbed around, completely untouched. And she had forgotten to leave money for it… Somehow Shizuo had a feeling that she was going to cost him more than he was ever going to make.

Pulling out his phone to glance at the picture of Kasuka, he found himself wondering her name. Flipping through his (few) contacts, his teeth ground together as he scowled at the screen.

"Your Boss."

Who the hell did this girl think she was?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who's favorites and my reviewer :) It means a lot. Sorry for the late update. And I apoligize if this chapter sounds rushed.


End file.
